Hitam
by Karpet-Ajaib
Summary: Hitam selalu mengingatkanku padamu, juga mewarnai hidupku dulu. Tapi perlahan, warna itu tergantikan oleh warna lain. Warning : OOC, gaje, shonen-ai. HiruSenaJuu. For Eyeshield 21 Festival: Color of August. Review please. :D


~ Hitam ~

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

Story : Aoi Misora.

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, aneh, dan mengandung shonen-ai. Sekali lagi, fic ini mengandung shonen-ai. Ga suka? Ga usah baca.

Note : Sena PoV. Tidak ada unsur amefuto di fic ini.

* * *

"Sena?"

Suara bariton itu, suara yang sangat kusukai. Tak ada suara lain yang terdengar selain suaramu. Suara seorang Jumonji Kazuki yang sangat kucintai. Aku rela mengorbankan apa pun demi mendengar suaramu. Termasuk hatiku.

"Sena? Kau masih di situ?" kamu bertanya, membuatku tersadar dari lamunan singkatku.

"Ya," jawabku singkat. Aku bisa mendengar suara tawamu.

"Kau melamun, 'kan?" tebakmu dengan tepat. Aku tak mau menjawab, karena menurutku itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan. Kau sudah mengetahui jawaban itu, karena aku tahu, kau adalah seorang penebak yang jitu. Kau selalu bisa menebak pikiranku. Selalu begitu sejak kita berdua kecil.

Ya, aku dan kamu sudah bersama sejak kita kecil. Aku masih ingat memori itu. Saat kamu dan Mamori-nee ―perempuan yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri― melindungiku dari anak-anak nakal. Punggungmu yang tegap melindungiku dari anak-anak nakal itu, sementara Mamori-nee memelukku. Aku yang saat itu hanya bisa memandangimu dengan tatapan kagum, tanpa sadar mulai menyimpan rasa cinta padamu. Sampai saat ini, aku masih mencintaimu, walaupun aku belum pernah menyatakannya padamu dengan alasan klise, takut menghancurkan persahabatan yang sudah lama terjalin di antara kita.

Kini kamu sedang berada di Amerika. Sekolah bisnis agar kamu bisa melanjutkan perusahaan ayahmu. Padahal aku tahu, itu bukan impianmu. Kamu sangat ingin menjadi seorang pembuat kopi yang hebat. Kamu bahkan pernah menyampaikan ide gilamu padaku. Kabur dari Amerika dan berjalan-jalan keliling dunia untuk mengetahui resep rahasia kopi-kopi yang paling enak walaupun tabunganmu tidak cukup. Aku hanya tersenyum, karena aku paham semua tentang dirimu, termasuk ide-ide di pikiranmu.

"Sena?" Panggilmu.

"Ya?"

"Kau melamunkan apa?" tanyamu. Lalu terdengar kekehan khas dirimu dari ujung sana. "Pasti melamunkan aku, 'kan?"

Aku pura-pura tertawa, walaupun dalam hati sedikit merinding mendengar ucapanmu yang sangat tepat. "Tidak. Aku hanya melamun saja."

Aku bisa mendengar helaan napasmu dari ujung sana. Tak perlu kata-kata, aku sudah bisa mengetahui kalau kamu sedang ada masalah. Tentu saja, aku mengetahui sampai ke hal-hal kecil dalam dirimu.

Aku bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Ya."

"Boleh kutahu?"

"Di sini selalu ada masalah, Sena," ucapmu dengan datar. "Sekolah dengan paksaan itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Bahkan aku berpikir untuk kabur saja."

Aku terdiam. Tak tahu harus bicara apa sampai aku dengan tak sadar berkata, "kalau begitu, pikirkanlah tentang Helena."

Hatiku langsung terasa pedih ketika mengucapkan nama itu, walaupun secara tak sengaja. Helena Wang, kekasihmu sejak setahun ini. Gadis dari negara China yang ramah dan cantik. Katamu, kamu sudah jatuh hati padanya sejak pertama kali kalian bertemu. Dan sejak saat itulah aku tahu, kalau cintaku sama sekali tak berbalas.

"Helena?" Nada suaramu berubah drastis. Aku tersenyum. Hanya dengan memikirkan nama dan mengucapkannya, kamu sudah bisa merasa bahagia? Bagaimana kalau kamu memikirkan dan menyebut namaku? Apakah kamu juga akan merasa bahagia? Apakah aku bisa menempati sedikit ruang di hatimu?

"Helena memang satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku bahagia di sini." Aku bagaikan tersengat listrik mendengar keluh kesahmu. Ingin aku menutup sambungan telepon, lalu menangis sejadinya. Tapi aku sadar, sambungan telepon ini adalah penghubung antara aku dan kamu saat ini, dan aku tidak mau membuat luka hatiku semakin parah karena kehilangan suaramu.

"Baguslah," ucapku dengan suara serak. "Berarti kau bahagia, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja," ujarmu tegas. "Selama ada Helena, aku bahagia."

Sekarang, luka di hatiku benar-benar seperti ditaburi garam. Butir-butir air mata mulai menggenang di mataku, siap untuk meluncur turun dan secara resmi aku akan menangis. Aku berusaha keras menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh. Tidak, aku harus bahagia saat kamu bahagia. Aku harus kuat.

"Ah, Sena." Suara ribut di sana terdengar dengan jelas, sepertinya banyak orang yang datang menemuimu. "Teman-temanku datang. Sudah dulu ya, nanti kutelepon lagi. _Bye_."

Aku menatap ponsel yang tak lagi terhubung kepadamu. Akhirnya pertahananku runtuh. Butir-butir air mata yang menyerupai kristal turun dengan perlahan ke pipiku. Aku terduduk, lalu terisak. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan _'bye_' seperti yang kamu ucapkan. Apakah aku terlalu hina, sehingga untuk menyentuh hatimu saja aku tidak bisa? Kenapa harus Helena, gadis yang bahkan tidak ada saat kau jatuh saat kita kecil atau saat kau sedang sakit, yang ada bersamamu? Apakah aku memang tidak bisa menggapaimu?

Hitam, gelap.

Kupandangi kamarku. Semuanya hitam. Bahkan cahaya bulan saja tidak mau menyinari sedikit bagian dari kamar ini. Monoton, membosankan, dan mengerikan. Aku tidak suka warna hitam, karena warna hitam yang selalu ada saat aku sedang sedih dan sendiri memikirkan kamu. Lalu, apakah warna hitam juga yang menggambarkan masa depan kita? Apakah tidak ada masa depan untuk kita?

Ponselku meluncur mulus dari tanganku dan jatuh ke lantai, sama seperti air mataku yang juga jatuh ke lantai. Tak ada jeda, tak ada suara. Waktu seakan ingin mempermalukanku karena aku memperlihatkan sisi diriku yang lemah dan tak berdaya. Tapi apa peduliku. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah kamu, Jumonji. Kamu yang sudah membuat luka di hatiku, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Ooo00ooO

"Halo Sena."

Suaramu lagi. Anehnya, aku tetap bisa tersenyum walaupun kemarin malam aku sudah menangis semalaman memikirkan kamu. Jangan tanyakan kenapa, karena aku juga tidak tahu. Salahkan hatiku yang masih tetap menerima kamu.

"Ya?"

Kamu tertawa. Aneh, kenapa kamu tertawa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia di sana?

"Aku dan Helena sudah memikirkan sebuah rencana besar."

Aku masih tetap tidak mengerti. Rencana besar? Rencana besar apa?

"Kami sudah merasa kalau hubungan kami sudah cukup lama…"

Oh tidak. Aku mulai tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"… dan sudah cukup serius…"

Tuhan, tolong. Jangan biarkan kamu mengucapkan sekuel dari kalimatmu itu. Sungguh Tuhan, tolonglah aku.

"… jadi kami memutuskan…"

Jangan, tidak. Tolong jangan ucapkan kata-kata selanjutnya.

"… untuk menikah."

Air mataku tumpah lagi. Segera kubekap mulutku agar kamu tidak tahu kalau aku menangis. Rasanya ingin sekali aku membanting ponsel, lalu pergi sambil berusaha melupakan kamu. Kamu yang telah membuat luka di hatiku makin menganga. Dan sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih padamu untuk itu.

"Kalau begitu, selamat." Aku bahkan tidak sadar apa yang telah kuucapkan. Kamu tertawa lagi, tawa yang bahagia. Tawa yang sama saat kita masih anak-anak, dan tawa itu yang sangat kusukai.

Setelah berhenti tertawa, kau berkata, "Kau juga harus segera mencari pasangan, Sena. Aku yakin sebenarnya banyak yang menyukaimu. Bahkan kudengar, Hiruma Youichi si pengusaha muda dan tampan itu juga menyukaimu."

Aku tersipu. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Sumber yang bisa dipercaya," ucapmu dengan lagak berahasia. Aku tertawa keras.

"Hm, aku rindu pada tawamu," lanjutmu. Aku tertegun. Suara tawa yang keluar dari mulutku perlahan-lahan mengecil sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya. Kamu masih seperti dulu, yang selalu bilang bahwa tawaku adalah satu-satunya penghibur paling efektif bagi kamu. Tapi seharusnya kamu tak usah berkata seperti itu lagi, karena alih-alih membuatku tersipu, kamu malah membuatku ingin menangis.

"Em, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Aku meminta ijin.

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Bo― bolehkah aku berpacaran dengan Hiruma-san?"

Jeda terbentuk setelah aku mengatakan hal itu. Aku sendiri sudah menguatkan hati mendengar jawabanmu. Aku agak sedikit bingung karena kamu tak langsungsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Padahal dugaan awalku adalah, kamu akan tertawa dan langsung menjawab, bukan membuat detik-detik berlalu secara percuma seperti ini.

"Kurasa… Ya." Kamu menjawab dengan ragu, aku bisa merasakan itu. Tapi aku diam, tak mau berkomentar tentang keraguan dalam nada bicaramu.

"Kalau begitu," lanjutku. "Kuterima?"

Trek. Sambungan terputus. Aku menatap layar ponselku dengan heran. Apakah ada kesalahan dalam sinyal, atau kamu yang memutuskannya? Aku mencoba menghubungkan sikap-sikap aneh yang terjadi pada dirimu tadi. Dan kutemukan sebuah kesimpulan. Kamu cemburu.

Tidak, tidak. Untuk apa kamu cemburu?

Ruangan kamarku kembali berwarna hitam seperti malam-malam lainnya. Tapi warna hitam hari ini membawa satu pertanyaan bagiku, yang tak kutahui jawabannya.

Ooo00ooO

Hitam kembali mendominasi ruangan kamarku. Aku dengan setia menunggu telepon darimu sejak dua jam yang lalu. Aku mulai khawatir. Kamu tidak pernah terlambat menelponku. Dan kali ini aku yang berinisiatif untuk meneleponmu. Aku menekan angka-angka di ponselku, menjadi sebuah kombinasi angka yang membentuk nomor teleponmu.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak…"

Klik. Sambungan terputus.

Aku mendengus kesal. Kamu bahkan tak menjawab teleponku, membiarkan mesin penjawab otomatis yang berbunyi. Ingin sekali aku mengumpat, tapi kutahan karena kamu paling tidak suka mendengar orang lain mengumpat. Kamu memang sudah meracuni sebagian hidupku dengan memori-memori indah, dan rasanya perlu kuucapkan terima kasih untuk itu.

Kali ini aku mulai berpikir. Apakah kamu masih cemburu tentang kejadian kemarin? Sedikit harapan mulai menggelembung dalam hatiku. Bisa saja ada kemungkinan kalau kamu menyukai aku, walaupun kamu sudah mempunyai kekasih. Aku tertawa. Tentu saja kamu tak mungkin merasa cemburu. Cukup aku saja yang menyukai kamu, tak perlu diubah.

Telepon genggamku mulai menyala, pertanda ada telepon masuk. Aku menahan keinginan untuk bersorak, karena akhirnya kamu menelponku. Tapi tampaknya keberuntungan tak terlalu lama hinggap kepadaku. Ternyata bukan kamu yang menelpon, tapi Hiruma-san.

"Halo."

"Kenapa tidak semangat seperti itu, kuso chibi?" tanya Hiruma-san di ujung sana. Aku bisa membayangkan kalau dia sedang menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku singkat. "Kenapa menelpon, Hiruma-san?"

Aku bisa mendengar Hiruma-san terkekeh dengan khas sebelum menjawab, "kasar sekali. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan jawabanmu."

Aku terdiam. Bisa kurasakan panas menjalar di pipiku. Aku menjawab dengan agak terbata. "Se― sepertinya boleh di― dicoba."

"Aku butuh jawaban yang pasti dan tegas."

Dalam hati aku berusaha menyabarkan diri. Mau tak mau aku harus terbiasa dengan sikap egois dan keras kepala Hiruma-san.

"Ya."

Pintu kamarku tiba-tiba terbuka, membuatku kaget setengah mati. Ternyata si pelaku adalah Hiruma-san, dengan seringai terpasang di wajahnya dan sebuah ponsel tetap menempel di telinga. Aku memutuskan hubungan telepon dan menatap Hiruma-san tajam, minta penjelasan.

"Oke." Hiruma-san masuk ke dalam kamarku, lalu berdiri tepat di hadapanku. "Aku memang sejak tadi menelpon di depan kamarmu."

"Lalu?" kejarku.

"Tidak ada kelanjutannya." Hiruma-san mengelus pipiku yang sudah merona merah karena malu.

Warna hitam malam ini telah terusik oleh lembutnya cahaya kuning dari bulan yang kami saksikan bersama lewat jendela kamarku yang dulu selalu tertutup rapat. Aku tertawa, mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat untuk melupakan warna hitam yang selama ini membelenggu, memaksa untuk selalu mengingatmu, Jumonji Kazuki.

Ooo00ooO

Malam ini berbeda, tak ada warna hitam seperti biasa. Kamarku kali ini terang oleh cahaya lampu atas permintaan Hiruma-san, kekasihku. Aku tersenyum. Hiruma-san memang membawa warna baru dalam hidupku yang selama ini monoton. Dan aku senang saja menerimanya.

Tapi memikirkan tentang hitam berarti juga memikirkan tentang kamu.

Malam ini adalah malam kedua kau tidak menelponku. Mungkin saja kau sedang sibuk atau memang berniat melupakan aku. Pemikiran yang terakhir segera kutepis, karena menurutku kedengarannya kurang masuk di akal. Bukan terlalu percaya diri, tetapi memang aku cukup yakin dengan itu.

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Dengan malas, aku beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Lagipula siapa yang mengetuk pintu malam-malam? Aku merasa agak takut, tapi aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu.

"Selamat malam, Sena."

Aku diam, dengan mata terus tertuju pada seseorang di depanku. Mata itu, rambut itu, hidung itu, dan semuanya, aku mengenalinya. Dia adalah seseorang yang pertama kali memperkenalkan warna hitam pada hidupku. Dia adalah kamu, Jumonji Kazuki.

"Sena?"

Aku tersadar dari kagetku. "Jumonji-san?"

Kamu tersenyum, senyum yang sangat kurindukan. Ternyata sekian tahun lamanya tak mengubahmu menjadi sosok asing yang tak kukenal. Bahasa Jepangmu tetap lancar tanpa cela atau aksen barat yang menodainya. Kamu tetap orang yang kukenal sejak kecil, dan yang selalu menelponku setiap malam.

"Aku tak dipersilahkan masuk?" kamu menggoda. Buru-buru aku mempersilahkan kamu untuk masuk dan duduk di kamarku.

"Kenapa kau menyalakan lampunya? Bukankah kau suka hitam gelap?" tanyamu.

"Hiruma-san yang menyuruhku," jawabku pendek. Kamu mengangguk paham.

"Apakah kau dan Hiruma sudah… eem, menjadi kekasih?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur halus dari mulutmu. Tanpa prasangka apa pun, aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tapi wajahmu langsung pucat, menampakkan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang amat nyata. Tanpa bisa ditahan, mulutku mengajukan satu pertanyaan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sepi merajai sebelum kau berkata. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini mulutku yang bungkam. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menyangkal pernyataanmu. Menjadikannya sebagai lelucon? Tidak mungkin berhasil. Sorot matamu benar-benar menunjukkan kalau kamu sedang tidak ingin bercanda.

"Ta― tapi ak― aku…"

Kamu menatapku dengan tajam. Aku bingung, jawaban apa yang harus kuucapkan? Apakah aku harus bahagia? Atau malah sedih mendengar pernyataan cinta darimu? Sungguh, kali ini saja, aku ingin waktu berhenti agar aku bisa berpikir sejenak mengenai permasalahan ini.

"Aku memilih Hiruma-san."

"Kenapa?" tanyamu dengan nada bicara yang datar. "Hiruma bukan seseorang yang menemanimu saat kau sedih, bukan seseorang yang melindungimu ketika kau terluka, dan bukan seseorang yang merawatmu ketika kau sakit. Kenapa harus dia?"

Aku mendengar semua ucapanmu dengan hati tersayat, lalu mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan untuk berkata, "tapi setidaknya dia ada ketika kau tidak ada, dia menghiburku ketika aku sedih, dan dia membuatku melupakanmu."

Kamu menunduk, membuatku merasa sedih. "Kenapa kau harus melupakanku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanyamu. Aku menggenggam tangannya, berusaha membagai sedikit kekuatan dalam tubuhku.

"Tanpa sadar, kita sudah saling melukai, Jumonji-san," ucapku sabar. "Aku dan kau sama-sama terluka. Dan satu-satunya jalan untuk menghapus luka itu adalah dengan menemukan orang lain untuk berbagi luka, bukan malah menyatukannya."

"Tapi…"

Aku menyela ucapanmu. "Kita sudah menemukan orang yang tepat. Jangan sia-siakan itu."

Kamu tampaknya sedang mencerna semua ucapanku barusan. Lalu kamu mendongak, menampilkan wajahmu yang tampak sedih, namun bahagia di saat bersamaan. Aku tersenyum padamu.

"Kalau begitu harusnya aku mengajak Helena sekalian untuk berlibur di Jepang." Kamu mulai kembali seperti dirimu yang dulu.

"Jadi itu alasannya kenapa Jumonji-san tidak mengangkat teleponku?" Aku cemberut. Kamu tertawa seperti biasa melihat tingkahku.

"Aku sedang buru-buru, jadi ponselku tertinggal. Maaf ya."

Aku mengangguk dengan senyum tetap melekat di bibirku. "Tentu saja."

Pintu kamarku terbuka lagi. Kali ini menampilkan sosok Hiruma-san yang tengah memandangiku dan kamu dengan heran. Aku berdiri dan menarik tangannya, mengajaknya bergabung denganku dan kamu. Hiruma-san walaupun heran, tetap bergabung dengan kami.

"Hiruma-san, kenalkan. Ini Jumonji-san, temanku dari kecil." Aku mulai mengenalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah dua jam mengobrol ―dengan diselingi aura intimidasi dari Hiruma-san karena kamu begitu akrab denganku―, akhirnya kamu pamit pulang. Setelah kamu pergi, Hiruma-san kembali memelukku dengan posesif, kebiasannya ketika dia sedang lelah.

"Hei kuso chibi," panggil Hiruma-san. "Benar dia hanya temanmu? Kenapa kalian kelihatan akrab sekali?"

"Tentu saja dia hanya temanku," jawabku sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Hiruma-san. "Hiruma-san, aku mau membereskan minuman-minuman ini dulu."

"Tidak mau."

"Hiruma-saaaaaannn."

Malam itu, warna hitam sudah memudar sepenuhnya dari hatiku, tergantikan oleh warna lain yang sudah dibawa oleh Hiruma-san.

* * *

Music mode : Dolanan Pizzicato – Sa'Unine.

AN :

Gajegajegajegajegaje~ sumpah, gak pede sama fic yang ini, soalnya gaya penulisan saya berubah total. Huahahahahaha~ udah gitu publishnya mepet lagi. Salahkan keponakan saya yang dengan tega menumpahkan minuman berkarbonasi (?) alias cola ke laptop saya. Oh ya, ada OC nongol dikit bentar. Namanya Helena Wang. Habis saya bingung mau pake chara apa~ *ngeles*

Buat panitia (?) festival, gomen publish telat. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Review ditunggu. Flame diterima, tapi tidak akan saya tanggapi.

^_~  
Aoi Misora.


End file.
